Sunflowers
by Miniflip999
Summary: It all starts with a flower shop... One-shot for the Valentine's Exchange.


**AN: This is for the Valentine's Exchange on Tinierme. This is for Reina Shiek. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Yao walked down the cold streets, his breath misting in the chilly air, his boots crunching in the snow. His cheeks were flushed, but it could have been for more reasons than it just being cold. Either way, he used the excuse that it was freezing out as a cover up when he stepped into a flower store. Even if it was the middle of winter, and flowers weren't in season, the flower shop always seemed to have some flowers anyway.

The Chinese man was surprised to see a certain Russian managing the shop. The aura being given off by Ivan was nerve racking, so there was no way China could have missed him if he tried. Yao couldn't help but panic slightly. Valentine's Day was coming up, and he was here to get flowers for a special someone. But if Ivan knew that, he'd surely go and find whoever it was and beat them with his rusting, blood covered, metal pipe.

That thought made him shudder. He couldn't tell the Russian; he couldn't. That would ruin everything! Sneaking over to an aisle, China prayed that Russia wouldn't see him. Unfortunately, fate wouldn't have it like that. Ivan looked over his shoulder from what he was doing, and spotting China, smiled and promptly stopped what he was doing.

"Ah, Yao~ What brings you here?" he asked, arranging a vase of sunflowers on the counter.

China froze, cursing his luck. Turning around, he forced a smile onto his face as he answered the Russian. "Oh… I'm getting flowers for someone, aru. Valentine's Day is coming up, and I wanted to get some for a special someone," he said, hoping Ivan wouldn't press for more details.

"Oh? Who is this person?" Damn. He asked.

Yao shook his head; he couldn't say. What if Russia went and told them? "I cannot tell you. I cannot be sure you will not tell the person, aru."

Ivan giggled. "I won't tell them. Promise. You'll trust me, da?"

Yao eyed Ivan suspiciously, weighing the consequences of his actions were he to tell the Russian. He decided to lie—no harm done in a little white lie, right? Putting on a straight face, China faced Russia, determined. "I'm getting flowers for one of my brothers. I want to show him I care."

Ivan eyed the Chinese man questionably. "Why do you feel the need to show him? Surely he knows already?" Russia questioned curiously, bent on finding out why the Chinese felt he needed to remind a brother that he cared.

"I—er— uh…" Yao stammered, trying to figure out how to worm his way out of Ivan's questioning. He couldn't let Ivan find out! "It's complicated aru… He doesn't really like me, and I want him to…"

"Ah? But what is there not to like about you? You just probably don't read him very well."

Yao was at loss for that one. In fact, he was plain pissed now. What right did the Russian have to start questioning him on his brother and start telling him he didn't understand him? "Look, I just need to get some sunflowers for him," he stated matter-of-factly, trying to get out of there quickly.

"Sunflowers? So you're giving them to Thailand?"

"W-wha—?" Yao stuttered. How had Russia guessed who the fake was so easily? He was sure none of his siblings had many connections with the Russians. Then again, he wouldn't be surprised if the Thai invited Ivan to the huge sunflower festival he held each year—both of them really loved sunflowers.

"I guessed right, da?" Unfortunately, yes, but Yao wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

"No! How could you even _think_ Thailand of all people?" A little harsh, yes, but China didn't want to turn an ally of the Thai's into an enemy over something like this. It wouldn't be right.

The Russian looked somewhat relieved or a little angry—China couldn't tell—but laughed, putting his hands up defensively. "No, no! I was just asking, da? Besides, last time I talked to Thailand, when I asked him of his opinion of you, he shrugged and said 'He's not my older brother, nor is he a great friend. But I put up with him, so that's enough, right, ana?'" Russia laughed again. "I don't think he'd care if you said such a thing—maybe he'd even be relieved!"

Yao flushed. His brother really thought of him that way? That was somewhat sad…

The Chinese man shook his head, sighing. "Can you just let me buy the flowers, aru? I'd like to get this done with so I won't get caught before I can give them to him…" he said, blushing.

Russia nodded, heading back to the counter to put sunflowers in a bouquet for China. Yao handed the money to the Russian, took the bouquet, and fled the shop, holding the precious flowers close to him. Tomorrow, he would present them…

* * *

The World Conference meeting would begin again in an hour. All the nations had paused the meeting for a lunch break after accomplishing zip. China nervously approached Russia, who was sitting still, looking over some papers. He was sporting a blush, eyes darting nervously, expressing his discomfort. He stood next to Ivan's chair, his cheeks completely flushed, waiting for the Russian to give him his attention. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, Yao. Do you want something?" China blushed more and shifted his weight uncomfortably. His mind went blank. What would he say?

"Well, I…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Giving up on expressing his feelings through words, Yao brought the bouquet of sunflowers from behind his back and handed them to Ivan. Ivan stared at the flowers placed in his hands.

"F-for me?" he asked, disbelievingly. He couldn't believe it… China was actually giving him flowers?

Said person was blushing fiercely and nodding his head. Ivan smiled widely and placed the flowers on the table. He stood up and enveloped the smaller man in a hug.

Yao's heart started beating erratically at the closeness. He awkwardly hugged the Russian back before hugging him properly, nearly clinging onto the larger man. Russia chuckled slightly and whispered gently into China's ear, his breath tickling his ear. "Thank you. I love you."


End file.
